


New Beginnings

by floralcreer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fox Stiles, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcreer/pseuds/floralcreer
Summary: The last few days of Stiles’s pregnancy were the worst. The omega werefox was irritable, horny, uncomfortable and worse, extra sarcastic.





	

The last few days of Stiles’s pregnancy were the worst. The omega werefox was irritable, horny, uncomfortable and worse, extra sarcastic. His mate and husband Derek Hale tried to do everything to help him; long baths, showering him with affection and making sure he had absolutely everything he needed. Yet nothing seemed to calm his nerves or ease the uncomfortableness he was feeling. Derek almost always came home to his mate half turned and crying, curled in the middle of their bed in the master bedroom or the nursery of the new and baby proof home they had bought when they found out Stiles was expecting, just wanting to be held all day and to eat his weight in pasta.

“’I love you Stiles, let’s get married Stiles, let’s have a baby Stiles’ how did I let you talk me into it? I hate you for doing this to me, both of you.” Stiles wined, sat in the bathtub whilst Derek lit some candles, rubbing his swollen belly, half smiling and half frowning as the baby kicked back. His fox ears that came with his shift were pressed back, his wet tail slapping behind him, his features contorted to look like his were animal and auburn hair growing down his face. “I want him out. Now.”

“I know, but he’s not due for another week. It will be alright. I know I’ve been stuck at work so much.” Derek replied, kneeling by the tub to run a hand through Stiles’s hair, still in his suit from the retail office he owned and ran. “But I’ve got the week off to be with you and two weeks after our baby boy is born to spend time with you both, and in a few months, you’ll be back at work.”

“I don’t think I’m going back properly. I’ll be at a desk from now on. They forget I heal but Dad is insisting, he doesn’t want the baby growing up without a mom.” Derek nodded, pressing a kiss to his head, before getting some soap. “I can’t wait to meet the little guy, but good lord get him out of me. I want to fuck you so hard and so long but if you touch me the moment is gone and I can’t masturbate. I want to sleep on my stomach, I want to lie on your chest and I want to walk, not waddle. I hurt and I feel horrible and I want to meet my baby.” Stiles’s lip started to quiver, and Derek quickly stripped off to climb in the bath behind Stiles, holding him close. “I-I’m so tired and I just want to hold him.”

“Shh… Stiles I know. I want to hold him too, it’s only a few days. A few more days and he’ll be here and crying for you, pooping and keeping us up at night, then you’ll be asking us to put him back. You’ve been doing so well, you can handle another week.” Derek placed his hands on the bump, smiling as their little boy kicked at his hands. “He’s almost ready, he wants to meet us too he’s just not quite ready.”

“I hate feeling like this… I hate looking like this… Being possessed was slightly better than this.”

“You look as handsome as you always have. You’ll forget all about it when he’s here.” Stiles nodded, sniffling as he nuzzled into Derek’s embrace, smiling at the way the older man rubbed his stomach, before adding more hot water to the bath. “So, bath and you go straight to bed and I’m going to make you the biggest bowl of spaghetti you’ve ever seen, and whilst you eat that I’m going to run out and get you muffins before giving you a neck and back massage. Then tomorrow I’ll make you a big breakfast before your dad, Scott and Deaton come over for the check-up. Sound good?”

“Don’t leave me.”

“Okay I won’t.”

“We need to think of a name.”

“You don’t like my suggestions.”

“We are not naming him after your deranged Uncle! Even if he did redeem himself finally in the end.”

“We’re not calling him Aidan either.”

“Derek Jr.”

“Derek is a terrible name. Why don’t we name him Noah, after your dad?”

“I like your name, and Noah isn’t a great name for a baby. What was your dad’s name?”

“Alexander.”

“I don’t like that either for his first name. Middle names, yes. I will decide when I see him.”

“We will decide when we see him.”

“I said that… I want muffins now. But don’t you dare leave me.”

“I’m going to call you dad. Get him to stay in the spare bedroom for the next week.” Stiles nodded, whining as Derek got up and out the bath. “Need some help getting out?” Stiles nodded, holding his hands out for Derek. “Nice and easy now,” Stiles stood up slowly, holding onto Derek’s hands tight. “it will all be over in a few days.”

* * *

 

 Baby Stilinski-Hale was running five days late and Stiles couldn’t take it any longer. He spent most of the day laying on his back, crying and cursing Derek. The Sheriff held his son’s hand as he sobbed, Derek being banished to the corner of the room.

“Why doesn’t he want come out? Why doesn’t he want to meet me?” Stiles cried, turning his head into a pillow on the sofa. “Why doesn’t he want to meet me?”

“You were late and caused your mother all sorts of issues during her pregnancy, but when you came out you got upset when she put you down, couldn’t be away from her for long. It’s what Stilinski babies do, I was late, caused Babcia a lot of pain and you know how much I cared about her, he’s going to love you.” Noah said softly, signalling Derek over. “I’m going to call Deaton and Melissa. See if they can help move things along.” Derek nodded, coming and taking Stiles’s hand from the Sheriff. “I’ll be right back.” As the Sheriff left the room, Derek smiled softly at Stiles.

“Remember the night we conceived him?”

“Full Moon… on our 3-year wedding anniversary, you made dinner and he ended up being conceived on the rug.” 

“Yeah, we should throw that rug out before he learns to walk on it.” Stiles laughed a little, before letting out a long moan. Derek moved to kiss the middle of the bump, putting his hands either side. “Hey, young man, now you listen to papa; you have been causing your daddy a lot of trouble, he is very upset that you are not here yet, so if you can hurry up please? Papa doesn’t like seeing daddy like this, and we really want to see you.” Stiles smiled, placing a hand over Derek’s.

“I don’t think a stern talk will….” Stiles let out a yelp, sitting up slightly to look down at his now wet trousers, before looking up at Derek confused and amused. “I can’t believe that worked.”

“Might just be a coincidence. Noah! It’s happening!!” Whilst Noah and Derek rushed around, Stiles sat on the sofa, looking down at the bump with a mix of excitement and nerves, before beginning to sob again. “Stiles, Stiles baby, what’s wrong?” Derek asked, rushing over as Noah set up the nest.

“W-We’re going to meet our baby…” Stiles started to grin, kissing Derek softly. “He’s really coming. Oh shit. I am not prepared for this.”

* * *

 

 “No! No I don’t want to do this!” Stiles cried, Deaton having instructed him to push again. Stiles was now laying on his bed which had been covered with medical blankets, gripping the gas and air like his life depended on it. Which it probably did. Derek stood beside him, watching nervously and annoyed he can’t take the pain away, whilst Melissa held his hand and wiped his brow from sweat. “I-I can’t d-do this! I can’t do this…” Derek took a step back, rubbing his face a little.

“Yes, you can, Mieczyslaw, one more big push and the baby is here.” Deaton said, with a soft smile.

“Come on now, I’ve seen you live through worse. Has baby got a name?” Melissa asked, and Stiles shook his head. “We did that with Scott, couldn’t think of anything but when I saw him, he looked like a Scott. Big brave push coming up, Papa Derek? Get over here to see your son coming into this weird and wonderful world.” Stiles screamed, as Derek came back over to take Stiles’s other hand.

“Come on my mischief maker, come on Stiles, come on I know you can do this. You’ve taken on worse.” Derek whispered, as Stiles screamed again, pushing as hard as he could before he fell silent, breathing heavy and letting his head sink into the pillow, as the baby spluttered and then let out a loud scream. Derek looked over to see a black-haired baby with a freckled body wriggling in Deaton’s hands as he cleaned him up a little, cutting the cord and handing the baby to Melissa for check-up and to weigh him.  “Oh, my god, Stiles oh my god he’s gorgeous.”

“W-where is he?” Stiles whimpered, looking around dazed but with his arms outstretched for his son. “Where is he?”

“He’s right here.” Melissa said softly, bringing the still crying baby boy over, placing him in Stiles’s arms. “Keep him close to your chest, skin to skin contact is key, he needs to hear your heart, to know his daddies are here so he’ll calm down.” Stiles ripped his shirt, placing the baby on his chest, over his heart and watched as the tiny baby calmed at the familiar sound of his heart beat, as Stiles began to weep. “He’s a good 7 pounds, very happy and healthy baby, even though he doesn’t seem it right now.”

“Oh my god. Oh, my god He’s beautiful… He’s perfect. He’s so beautiful.”

“He is… Oh god Stiles look at him. Just look at our beautiful little…. Connor.” Derek whispered, wiping his eyes a little, as Stiles looked up at him. “He looks like a Connor.” Stiles smiled, looking back down at the baby, running a finger over his now dry and fluffy hair.

“He does... Connor. Hi Connor, I’m your daddy. I’m the one that you’ve been kicking and who sings ABBA to you late at night. I’m the one that grows a bushy tail and fox ears… This one, the handsome one is your Papa. He’s the one that reads you poems and novels when you were being very jumpy, and he’s the big wolf who will always protect us. We’ve got to wait and see what you are, a foxy or a wolfy but we will love you anyway.”

“Can I hold him?”

“If you promise to give him straight back.” Stiles handed Connor over to Derek, who took him over to the window, bathing them both in the moon light. Deaton smiled, having seen Derek’s mother do this at his birth, and the birth of his siblings, turning to sort Stiles out with Melissa. Stiles watched Derek, not even noticing the after-birth or other people in the room, watching the love of his life and his son with so much love in him it spilled out.

“Connor Noah Alexander Stilinski-Hale, you are a werewolf, in some form and this will rule your life when you’re older, but I will always be here to guide you, teach you and protect you, my son. Always. Me and your dad. Whether you be an Alpha, Beta or Omega.” Derek kissed Connor’s head, letting him hold onto a finger as he wriggled and fell asleep. Derek smiled, turning to look at Stiles. “He has a favourite.”

“I better be his favourite or he is grounded. Give him back I can’t bear being away from him.” Derek smiled, walking over and placing the baby back in his ‘mothers’ arms, before putting a small, white blanket around him, letting Stiles wrap him up. Stiles smiled down at baby Connor, who opened his eyes briefly to reveal big, brown eyes. “I love you Connor… I love you Derek. So much.”

“I love you too. You’ve given me the prefect son… I love you so much Stiles.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but shall we let the grandfather see Connor?” Deaton asked, standing by the door with Melissa. Stiles nodded, and Deaton opened the door, the Sheriff rushing in and to Stiles’s side, crying softly as he looked down at the baby. “Sheriff Stilinski, you have a happy, healthy grandson. Congratulations to you all.”

“What’s his name?” The Sheriff whispered.

“Connor. Connor Noah Alexander Stilinski-Hale.” Stiles said, baby Connor held close to his chest. “I want to hold him a bit longer, before he gets passed around to everyone. I want to hold him forever.” Noah smiled, nodding and standing by the side of the bed, looking at the baby. “Do you think mom would like the name?”

“She would already be making him personalised clothes. She’d love him. I already love him.” Noah turned and patted Derek on the shoulder. “You guys did good. He’s a looker, but that runs in the Stilinski family.” Derek chuckled, smiling at Connor. “Come on, you’ve got to hand him over. You got to keep him close the longest.” Stiles smiled, passing Connor to his grandfather, who started to cry when he was nestled in his arms. “Oh hey now. You’ll be with daddy all the time I just want a good look at you. Hi Connor, I’m Dziadek. Or Grandpa, until you learn Polish.”  Connor calmed a little, making a grizzling noise and rubbing his face. “We’ll have to get your mits on soon.”

“He’ll know all about that, and my side too. He’s got a good bought of heritage; American, Polish and Werewolf.” Derek said, with a huge grin. “Probably the most loved kid in the state. I mean serious Stiles, look at how beautiful he is. Look at what you made… I’m so proud of you.”

“You had a big part in the whole making of him… I’m so tired but I don’t want to take my eyes off Connor… do I make milk? Do I have to breast feed him?” Stiles asked, putting his hands on his chest.

“No, you won’t. I’ve made up 6 bottles, they are in the fridge, they just need heating when he gets he gets hungry.” Sheriff Stilinski said, getting up and handing back baby Connor. “I will get one started soon, as well as bring him up a diaper and some clothes for him, and for you.” Stiles grinned at that, as did Derek. Noah kissed the top of Stiles’s head. “You did good kid. Rest whilst he quiet, and I am happy to stay for the first few days, help you two adjust.”

“We’d like that, thank you Noah.” Derek said, sliding to sit at by Stiles, wrapping an arm around him to smile at Connor. Noah nodded, leaving the room.  “When do we introduce him to the pack?”

“In a few days. Family days first, get used to having him around and getting used to being parents.” Derek nodded, kissing the side of Stiles’s head. “Then we are so dressing him up in that wolf suit I got him when he meets his Uncle Scott.” Derek laughed, running a finger over Connor’s face, watching as he made a face. “Stop it Papa, you’ll wake him up. He’s done nothing but grow for 9 months and now he just wants to sleep. Lazy little man, like his Papa.”

“I took one nap after a mission and I’m never allowed to forget it, am I?”

“No dear. You are not.” Derek smiled, as Stiles kissed Connor’s forehead lightly. “You know… it wasn’t all bad, being pregnant and… I think I wouldn’t mind giving him a little brother or sister, a few years later. Being an only child has its perks but its lonely.”

“I would be honoured to put another baby in you.”

“Don’t be crude our son is right here and not even a day old.” Derek just smiled, holding Stiles as they watched their son sleep, enjoying the silence whilst they could.

 

* * *

 

“He’s just been fed and whilst he has been burped he might still be a little sick.” Stiles said softly, handing the sleeping Connor to his godfather Scott, who grinned at the little Wolf suit he was in. “And it will be amazing pay back for when Miss Allison was sick on me when I first met her.”

“I was a baby!” Kira and Scott’s 4-year-old Allison cried out, sat in between her dad and her mom to look at Connor, who she thinks is her cousin. In all senses but blood, to Scott and Stiles, Allison and Connor were just that. Allison had all of Kira’s beauty, but with Scott’s hair colour and large eyes that were always looking for snacks, and was unhappy she wasn’t allowed to hold the baby. “Uncle Derek can I have a cookie?”

“No, we’re going to have some dinner Allie, and mommy has already said no. How about a glass of milk?” Derek replied, which actual meant ‘follow me my beautiful goddaughter because I break easy under pressure’, as she leapt up and followed Derek out of the living room towards the kitchen, giggling and jumping to reach his hand.

“He’s so soft on her it causes us a nightmare, she does say ‘Uncle Derek would let me’. Connor is going to be one spoilt baby.” Kira said, with a grin. “He’s a beautiful baby.”

“He’s 4 days old and he has more designer clothes than I do. He’s already a spoilt baby.” Stiles replied, sitting on his special cushion. “Did it hurt this much for you after?”

“I think I’m a little better designed for this. Do you know if you’ll have a fox or a wolf yet?”

“No, it’s still a mystery. I think wolf, and then we can have a little girl fox later.” Stiles turned and smiled at Scott, who was holding Connor up close. “What?”

“He’s… He’s a cute one. Hard to believe he came out of you and Derek.” Scott said, with a grin.

“If you weren’t holding my child, and I wasn’t holding yours I would throw something at you McCall.” Derek said, holding Allison up on his hip, who was giggling and hugging him tightly. “I’ve promised Allie she can have a supervised hold of Connor. But you, miss, have got to eat every veggie on your plate, got that?”

“Yes, Uncle Derek, I want to hold my baby cousin now.” Allie replied, wriggling away to jump on the arm chair, holding her hands out. “Baby please.” Stiles laughed, coming over to place a pillow under her arm and told her how to hold her arms. Scott placed Connor in her arms, and she giggled. “He’s so cute!”

“Shh, don’t shout Allie, you’re frighten him.” Kira said softly, sitting next to her. Scott came and stood by Stiles, smiling at him a little. Derek stood over Allie, making sure she kept a hold of Connor and telling her if she was very, very good she might get to feed him a bottle.

“Well… this is the next pack.” Scott whispered, smiling at his best friend.

“We’re not that old Scott, we’ve got a few years left. Let them be kids. Weird, wonderful supernatural children who will drive us insane. I just hope Lydia’s twins aren’t Banshee’s too. Or I’m moving.” Stiles replied, smiling at his new family. A big, happy, perfect family, with a handsome husband he loved with all his soul, and a son he would forever love, treasure and protect. Something 16-year-old Stiles believed was impossible.

 


End file.
